the phantom
by Emalee 23
Summary: the year is 1850 and Clare Edwards is a orphaned 23 year old and she is a soprano in the opera. and she has two guys fighting over her eli her childhood friend and erik the guy who will do anything for her. who will she choose. please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V

I'm a soprano girl for the new opera and my friend Ali is a soprano to.

But she thinks I should be the lead because she says I have a very good voice. But Holly j Sinclair always gets the lead.

As I sitting on a stool in the dressing room getting my ballet shoes on for the final practice I started to

Hear someone sing my real name.

"Clara, Clara". The voice sang

After that I got up and went to the stage to meet up with Ali when I bumped into holly j.

"Oh I'm sorry holly j." I said quickly

"Well you better be." She said snobby

Just then I got really mad I was about to say something when Ali ran up next to me.

"Believe me she is sorry." Ali said

Then Mr. Johnson two men in their forties went to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have an anonsment!" Mr. Johnson yelled

And everyone started to look at him and then he said.

"As you all have heard I'm retiring and these two men here are the new managers of the opera house. Their names are Arthur baker and mark smith." Mr. Johnson says

With that said everyone started to clap.

"Well I better get going I hope you all do good on this opera." Mr. Johnson said With that he said he left

"Well then we will introduce our funder Elijah Goldsworthy."

Hearing that name made me smile I remember him from my child hood.

I started to whisper to Ali.

"Ali that's Elijah you know the one from my past I told you about." Clare said

"Clare your so lucky." Ali said

"Tonight you guys will do a great job and we will celebrate after the opera is done." Elijah says

And after that he starts to leave walking right past me."

"He wouldn't recognize me." I say

"He didn't see you." Ali says

"Ladies get in line." Ali's mom says since she teaches the ballet.

I got the chain that goes on our wrists and put one on mine and one on Ali. And the first 4 girls went out then 3 girls then me and Ali. And we started to dance are ballet we practiced to do.

Then holly j said stop because her dress ripped because someone stepped on it.

"I can't do this anymore I can't!" she shouted with tears almost in her eyes

"You, holly j Sinclair can do anything if you put your mind to it and you get what you want even if you have to take it." Says Mr. Baker

"Your right should I sing for you?" holly j asks

"Yes please." Mr. Smith says

"ok give me a minute." Holly j went to that tray that had a perfume bottle filled with water of some kind and spraid it in her mouth.

"Mystro." Holly j says and the music starts to play and she starts to sing.

"think of me think of me fondly when we say goodbye remember me once in a while please promise you'll try when you find that once again you long to take back your heart and be free." Then the background thing fell on her.

"OWWW MY ANKLE!" then she started to bang on the floor.

And I saw a shadow by the ropes and go down the ladder I stood still while everyone went to help her.

"I wasn't at my post." The guy said and he started to pull the background while he was pulling it up.

"I QUITE IM NOT DOING THE OPERA!" holly j shouted then left

"How are we supposed to refund a full house mark?" asked Mr. Baker

"Clare Edwards can sing it sir." Mrs. Bhandari said

"Oh please." Mr. Smith said

"She has been taught by a very good teacher, sir." Mrs. Bhandari said

"Fine let's hear her." Mr. baker says

Then the music started and I was nervous then I started to sing.

"think of me think of me fondly when we say goodbye remember me once in a while please promise you'll try when you find that once again you long to take back your heart and be free if you ever find a place spare a thought of me." I sang

"Ok she gets the lead." Mr. baker says

And ali comes up and hugs me.

"See I knew you could get the lead." Ali said

"Ok now you need to get ready the opera starts in 30 minutes." Mr. smith says

And I started to walk to the dressing room to get in to my dress and as I was walking Mrs. Bhandari stopped me.

"Dear be careful, ok." She said

"Ok I will." I said

"good." She said and with that she left and I was wondering why she would ask such a question.

And as I entered the dressing room I found my dress and got into it.

*3 hours later*

The opera was over and I was in my dressing room with Mrs. Bhandari.

"You did really well my dear even he is pleased with you." She said as she handed me a rose with a black ribbon on it and she left the room and someone else entered with a rose.

"Hello Clara remember me?" he asked

"Yes I do Elijah and I go by Clare now." I said

"Clare I go by eli and im sorry about ur father." Eli says

"eli before my father died he said I will be visited by the angel of music and i was visited by the angel of music." I say

"Yes you have now time for us to have supper ." He says

"No Eli the angle is very strict." I say seriously

"Well it shall not keep you up late." He started to laugh and walk towards the door.

"Eli no." I say softly

"You have to change I'll get my carriage." He says

And is almost out the door

"Eli no wait!" I said but I was too late

A/N: ill do chapter two as soon as I can


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still Clare's P.O.V

And as he left I thought I heard the door lock. And I went behind the folding screen I got changed and as I came out from behind the folding screen I was in a white night gown with a lacey robe and as I came out the candles where blown out and as I reached for the door a voice came out from somewhere.

"Insulin boy this lave of fashion basking in your glory ignorant fool this brave young suitor sharing in my triremes." The voice sang and it sounded familiar So I started to sing.

"Angel I here you speak I listen stay by my side guide me angel my soul was weak forgive me enter at last master." i sang

"Flattering child you shale know me see why in shadow I hide look at your face in the mirror I am there inside." He sang

And I saw a masked man standing there so I started to walk towards the mirror, while he was saying something.

"I am your angel of music come to your angle." He sang

And I felt like I was in a trance I was almost to the mirror when I heard someone bang on the door and then said my name.

"Clare, Clare who else is in there, Clare open the door!" Eli said

I looked back to the door real quick and I turned back to him and he put his hand out for me to take and I reached for him slowly and he started to lead me down a big hallway lite by candles.

And when we reached the end there was a black horse waiting there and when we reached the horse he grabbed my hips and lifted me up and put me on the horse. He grab the rope that was around the horses neck and started to lead the horse.

Then we reached what looked like a lake and there was a boat and he stopped the horse before we reached what looked like a dock and he helped me get down and he lead me to the boat and I sat down in the boat while he lead the boat.

Then we reached a gate then it started to go up.

"Sing for me." He demanded

"Ahhhh ah ah ahhh!" I sang at the top of my lungs

"Sing my angel of music." He said

"ahhhh ah ahhhhh ah!" I sang again at the top of my lungs

Then we went inside of the cave and it look really beautiful and then the boat stopped at the stairs and he got out of the boat and he took off the cape and he looked beautiful.

"I brought you here for one purpose." He said

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked still in the boat

"Since the first moment I heard you sing I needed you with me with me to sing with me." He said

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Erik the real owner of this opera house." He said

I felt like I already knew him somehow and I just had to ask why.

"I feel like I already know you can you please tell me why I feel like this?" I asked while getting out of the boat

"well I was the one singing your name, Clara and I knew your dad before he died and I would sing you to sleep and I was the one who taught you to dsing." Erik said

"That's why I felt like I know you." I said

"Clara I, I, I, I" he shuttered

"You what?" I asked

"I must show you something." He said

"ok." I said

He took my hand and lead me to where there was red curtains and when I turned to look at him he was smiling so I moved the curtains and looked inside.

I saw a replica of me in a wedding dress and I fainted.

Erik's P.O.V

She fainted so before she could land on the floor I caught her and brought her to my bed that looked like a swan. I put her on the bed and pulled down a black silk curtain.

And I went to my desk and started to write a letter to Mr. Goldsworthy and to Mr. Baker and Mr. Smith.

The next day

Eli's P.O.V

I have been looking for her everywhere and I can't find her and I'm starting to get really worried that something bad happened so I got the key to her dressing room and im going to see if shes still there.

As I reach the door I get the key out and put it in the lock and I hear click and open the door and I see a note that has my name on it on the little glass table.

So I go over to the table and I open the note and I read it.

"Dear Mr. Goldsworthy I have taken Clare and I have her where no one can see her again and I will keep her with me forever so don't try to save her. P.S I will not kill her or harm her in any way from O.G." it said

And that's when I felt a tear go down my face and me realizing that I might not see her ever again.

That's when I realize that I have a plain.

"If you think you can take her well I'm going to find Clare and then I'm going to kill you!" I say

I leave the room after that

Clare's P.O.V

I wake up with a startle and then I remember what happened and I get out of the bed and move the black curtain and sing

"I remember there was mist swirling mist on a vas glassy lake there was candles all-around and on that lake there was a boat and in the boat there was a man." I sing and Erik turns a looks quick at me then turns back to the piano while sitting on the bench.

"Who was that shape in the shadow who is the face in the mask." I sang as I walk towards him and when I get to him I put my hand on the other side of his face that is not covered in the mask.

And he closed his eyes as I held the side of his face and when my hand left his face he got up and held my arms and he closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around me giving me a bear hug.

When he let go I hugged him too then he said.

"Clara you must let go I'm leaving to get you food I'll be back soon I promise." He said and with that said he got is cape and went to the boat.

"Bye." I say to him

"Bye Clara." He says and leaves on the boat

And gate went down and I was left all alone.

Elis P.O.V

After I left the dressing room I went to Mr. Baker and Mr. Smith to tell them that clare was missing but they told me that she knew that she was missing and they told me that they got a note from O.G and they said that holly j will return.

Now I was going back to the dressing rom to check out the mirror then ali came up to me

"Hey have you seen Clare I haven't seen her all day?" she asks

"Well Ali someone kidnaped her and I'm going to the dressing room where she was last so I'm going there, do you want to come?" I asked her

"Yes I do." She said

And as soon as we got there we went in the room as quickly as we can and I looked to where the mirror is and I see a opening and I pulled it just enough so that me and Ali could go in.

And when we got in we saw the inside of the room. We started to go down the big hallway.

Clare's P.O.V

I found a book so I started to read it I stopped when I heard my real name be called by 2 people.

"CLARA, CLARA, CLARA!" said the two voices at the same time.

"Who's there!" I shouted

Then eli and ali appeared on the other side of the gate so I ran as fast as I could to the gate and I really didn't care about the water.

"Eli, Ali what are you doing here?" I asked

"We came to find you." Ali said

"And we were all worried sick that something really bad happened to you so we came to rescue you." Eli said

"Thanks but i don't want to leave yet." I said

"Why do you want to stay Clare?" ali asked

"Because maybe he can teach me more about opera, come back and get me 1 week from now ok." I say

"Fine we will be back a week from now." Eli said

"Bye Eli, bye Ali see you soon." I said

"Bye Clara." They say at the same time

And as soon as they left Erik came back

"Hello Clara I'm back and I have some food and a dress for you to wear." Erik says

And the dress was a beautiful light blue and the lacey sleeves where a dark blue.

"Thanks Erik I love the dress." I say and hug him quickly

"You're welcome, Clara." He says

"Call me Clare please all my friends call me that." I say with a smile on my face

"Ok, Clare." He says smiling

(A/N: I will update soon I promise I will, what do you think will happen)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clare's P.O.V

He showed me a room where I can get dressed into my new dress and I got changed and I went back to where the piano is.

And he is sitting on the bench and I wanted to see his hole face so I went behind him and rubbed his side of his face that's not masked and I grabbed the mask and toke it off his face.

Before I could see he got up and pushed me and covered the side on his face with his hand.

"DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE LIEING PADORA YOU LITTLE DEMON THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE YOU LITTLE PHIEPOR NOW YOU CAN NEVER BE FREE!" he sang and he went and uncovered a mirror and uncovered his face but I couldn't see and walked away down the stairs.

"Damn you curse you, stranger then you dreamt it can you even dare to look or bare to think of me this losome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yurns for heaven for heaven secretly, secretly oh Clara." He sang as he started to walk towards me

"fear can turn to love, you learn to see to find the man behind the monster this repulsive cocus who seems a beast but secretly, secretly, secretly oh Clara." He sang as he sat next to me so I handed him is mask back to him and he turned around and put his mask back on.

And once he was standing he helped me up and said

"Come those fools in my theater will be missing you."

And we got in the boat and he took me back to the dressing room.

Alis P.O.V

As im walking by the leads dressing room I see the door open and clare comes out and I ran up to hug her.

"CLARE!" I shouted as I hugged her to death

"what happened you said to give you a week but you're here now?" i ask and let go of her

"He let me go." She said

"good just in time for the new opera, they said that you will sing the chorus and do the ballet and they wanted me to teach you the ballet and chorus when you got back." I said happily

"okay can we start now?" she asked

"Yeah sure just get changed and get you ballet shoes on." I say

"okay." She says

And she leaves the room to get ready.

Clare's P.O.V

After I got changed I was going to the stage when I dumbed into eli.

"Clare what are doing here?"

"Well he let me free." I said a little sad

And he doesn't notice that I'm a little sad.

"That's great that he let you go." He says happily

"Thanks, I better be going to practice for the new opera." I say so that I can leave

"Ok I'll see you later then." He says and leaves

And I go back to the stage and see that ali's stretching

"Are you ready?" she asks

"Let's do this." I say

After I got all the dancing and chorus parts down the sun was setting.

"Thanks ali you're the best." I say and give her a quick hug

"I know your welcome." She says and we leave get changed then we leave to get some food.

Eriks P.O.V

I would do anything to get Clare to fall in love with me, so I wrote a note saying its from the ballet teacher saying that they should have a masquerade to celebrate the new year's.

And they both agreed to have the masquerade and I have a perfect plan to get Clare.

Clare's P.O.V

They just announced that they will be having a masquerade tomorrow I wasn't really excited but ali was because her mother gave us 600 dollars to go buy dresses and masks for the masquerade.

And we went to the dress shop and got two dresses mine was a light pink and alis was white and it cosseted us 400 then we when to the mask shop and got one mask that cosseted 100 I couldn't find a mask that would go with my dress so we left.

As we got to the opera house we went to our room that we share and as I was putting the dress away ali said something

"Well I'm going to take a bath I'll be back in a little bit." She said as she grabbed her robe and her night gown

"Ok I'll see you in a little bit." I said

And she left the room and I put my dress in the dresser where its safe I got my night gown on and went to sleep.

And when I woke up it was still dark outside and there was a note on alis pillow and it had my name on it so I got up and got the note.

"Dear Clare I'm not going to be in the room tonight the other ballet girls want me to stay with them tonight the stage guy told them a horror story and they are scared so I will be with them , I'm sorry ill make it up to you I promise." The note said

I wasn't sad or mad I would do the same thing if I was in her place, and as I was going to bed there was a knock at the door and I went to answer the door.

And as I opened the door all I saw was a box, so I grabbed the box and brought it in the room and when I opened the box I found a light pink mask that goes with my dress.

And I was happy and I placed the mask back in the box and I put it on my dresser. And then there was another knock at the door and I went to open it.

When I opened the door I saw eli.

"Hello Eli" I say

"I just came up here to ask you something." He says nervously

"Ok, what is it?" I ask

"Will you go to the masquerade with me?" he asks

I was shocked was what happen next

He put his lips on mine and started to kiss me and i felt a little spark

And after a little while eli stopped and asked

"So what do you say?" he asks

"Yes I'll go with you Eli." I say

And he looked very happy after I gave him my answer.

"Thanks Clare you will never regret it." He says

And he gives me a quick kiss and he leaves after that.

And when I get in bed I hear another knock and I go to answer the door and when I open it all I see is a little box so I grabbed it and brought it in the room .

When I get on my bed I open it and see a Pearle necklace and at the bottom of the box there was a note with a skull on it.

After I open it I pull the note out and I start to read it.

"Dear Clara I got this for you to wear to the masquerade ball I hope you don't mind I got this for you, and I know that it will go with your dress because pearls go with anything.

From: Erik

P.S. I will see you at the masquerade and I hope to have a dance with you"

After I read the letter I was a little bit scared because I was thinking about what might happen and I go to bed.

Elis P.O.V

I can't believe she said yes I thought she would say no but I was wrong.

As I enter my house I feel like someone was here.

When I get upstairs to my room I find a note on my dresser and I go to my dresser to grab the note and I grab it and light a candle.

I open the note and I start to read.

"Dear Mr. Goldsworthy Clara belongs to me and me only I would like it if you stayed away from her.

From: O.G

P.S. I will get her again, soon very soon I promise you."

It said and after that I set the letter down and start to think who this might be.

THE NEXT DAY

Clare's P.O.V

As I was walking to the theater to meet ali so we can practice but then ali came up to me.

"I'm sorry Clare I can't practice today I'm sorry." She said

"Why?" I ask a little worried

"I have to help make the costumes for the masquerade tonight." She says

"It's okay I got most of this stuff down I can do it myself, so no worries." I say

"Ok, thanks for understanding Clare." She says

And she leaves to do the costumes and I go to the theater to practice by myself.

And I go into the theater and go onto the stage and I began to do the ballet part for the opera.

And then I stop when I hear clapping and I turn around to see Mrs. Bhandri there.

"You did very well my dear." She says

"Thank you, Mrs. Bhandri." I say

"Dear shouldn't you be getting ready for the masquerade?" she asked

"I'm sorry I forgot it starts in an hour thanks for reminding me." I say and I ran off the stage and I was running to my room to get my dress on.

When I get to the room I see ali all dressed up in her dress.

"Where were you?" she asked as I was getting my dress out from the dresser.

"I was practicing and I lost track of time." I said as I was getting in my dress

After I got my dress on I got my shoes on and then I got my mask and necklace out.

"Wow, who got you the mask and necklace?" she asked

"A friend." I say

"Can you clip the back together?" I ask

"Yes." She says as she clips the back

After that I grab my mask and we leave the room together.

Erik's P.O.V

I got into red my clothes and what looks like a skull mask for the masquerade and mask and I got into my boat and I went up to the cement dock and got out of the boat and left the boat there.

I went up the wall and went to the leads dressing room and I slide the mirror enough so that I could get in and after I got out I closed it and went to the ball room where the masquerade was being held

Elis P.O.V

When I got there I saw Clare in a pink mask and a light pink dress so I went up to her.

"Hey would you like to dance Clare?" I asked

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"Well when I looked at your eyes I could tell it was you." I said

"Oh." She says

"So do you want to dance?" I asked

"Sure why not." She says

And we start to dance and a little while a guy in red comes up

(A/N: What do you think will happen? Well youll have to find out next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clare's P.O.V

A guy in red came up to us but I knew better than to believe that it was a stranger and we stopped dancing.

"Can I help you?" eli asked

"No but she can." He said

Then Eli looked at me

"Can we go talk in private?" I asked erik

"Ok." He says

"Meet me in the hallway; I'll be there in a minute." I say

"Ok." He says and he walks into the hallway

"Eli I promise I will be back." I say

"Ok just be back soon." He says

And he gave me a kiss and we did this till I saw the candles blown out and then we broke apart and I saw him at the top of the stairs.

"Why so silent good Missouri's, did you think that I left you for good." he sang as he walked down one step at a time

"Have you missed me good Missouri's, I have written you an opera here I bring you the finished score, don Juan triumphant!" He sang as he pulled out the opera and threw it on the stairs and pulled out his sword.

"Fondest greetings to you all a few instruction just before rehearsal starts." He sang as he got to where Holly j and Declan are.

"Holly j must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting round the stage." He sang and she was shocked and Declan stepped forward and erik put the sword up to Declan's stomach.

"Our don Juan man must lose some weight its not healthy in a man beyond his age." He sang and pulled his sword back, I have to admit he did gain a lot of weight, and he walked towards the managers.

"And my managers must learn that their place is in the office not the arts." He sang and he put his sword away and went towards me.

"As for our star miss Clare Edwards, no doubt she'll do her best its true her voice is good she knows, though should she wish to excell she has much still to learn if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher.." he sang

And then I realized the person who taught me to sing was him so I started to walk up the stairs towards him

And we meet half way up the stairs and we stare into each other's eyes.

"Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" he sang ands ran up the stairs and disappeared and Eli with a sword ran after him and disappeared too.

Elis P.O.V

When I was running after him I disappeared into a room full with mirrors and I saw him in all the mirrors so I had my sword ready.

Then Mrs. Bhandri came in the room and showed me how to get out of the room.

"What do you know about him?" I asked

"I know as much as you do." She said

As we came up to her room

"Please I beg you" I said as I begged her

"Ok come in." she said

And we entered her room and I sat dowm in a chair as she was standing up.

"It was years ago, there was a traveling fair in the city, jipces, I was very young starting to be a ballerina one of many living in the opera, there was an explay of him there he had a bag over his head and when the guy took it off everyone was laughing at him." She said sadly

"And when everyone left but me and he was still in the cage and the kid got the rope and choked him to death and he got out of the cage and I brought him to hide him for the world and its cruelness. Hes an arcutected and a designer and a magician Missouri he's a genius."

"Clearly madam Bhandri genius has gone to madness." I said and left the room to get Clare.

Clare's P.O.V

The managers grabbed the written opera and I went to my room and got changed into a night gown

Then I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it, When I opened it I saw eli.

"What do you want eli?" I asked

"I'm going to guard your room while you sleep." He says

"ok, thanks for telling me." I said as I gave him a hug

And when I let go he gave me a kiss.

"Good night, Clare." He said

"Good night, Eli." I say and close the door and go to sleep.

When I wake up I see that ali I asleep and I get up and i grabbed my sack of money.

And as I was going down to the stables I saw that eli was asleep in a chair holding his sword.

And as I got to the stable saw the guy that would take me to the cemetery.

"Where to miss?" he asked

"The cemetery, give me a few minutes so I can get changed please." I said as I gave him the money

"Yes miss." He said as he went and got a coat

I left to go change into my black dress and black hood

Erik's P.O.V

When the stable guy was putting the carriage and the thing together I hit him over the head with a piece of wood and I brought the horse and carriage outside.

Clare's P.O.V

When I was done changing I found some roses and grabbed them and when I got to the carriage I saw he was there and ready and asked.

"Where to miss?" he asked

"The cemetery, please." I said again

And we started to go that way.

Eli's P.O.V

I woke up having a feeling that clare was gone so I got up and looked in the room and saw that she was gone and I looked out the window to see the in a carriage going somewhere.

I rushed down to the stables and got my horse and before I got off I sae the stables guy walking and rubbing the back of his head.

"Where did they go?" I asked

"The cemetery." He said

And I got on my horse and rode off to the cemetery.

Clare's P.O.V

When we got there I got out and he rode off

And I started to walk slowly

"her father promised her that he would send her the angle of music, her father promised her." I said as I continued to walk

"You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometime it see med if I just dreamed somehow you would be here." and I kept walking past the graves

"Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me do all that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions; you were warm and gentle." I sang as I walked past the graves

"To many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!" I sang with tears in my eyes

"No more memories, no more silent tears! No more gazing the wasted years, help me say goodbye…..help me say goodbye….help me say goodbye!" I sang as I came across a cement building with stairs and black gate doors and the top saying Edward's and it began to snow.

And I slowly start to sit at the bottom of the steps with tears in my eyes and I hear a voice singing

"wandering child, so lost so helpless, yearning for my guidance." The voice sang

"Angel or father? friend or phantom? Who is it there staring?" I asked

"Have you forgotten your angel?" the voice asked

"Angel, Oh speak what endless longings echo in this whisper!" I sang and I got up and when I got up the building lights in side and the doors open and I start to walk up the stairs slowly

"too long you've had wandered, far from my fathering gaze." The voice sang

"widely my mind beat against you." I sang

"You resist yet your/ the soul obeys." We sang

"Angel of music! i/ you denied you/ me turning from true beauty. Angel of music! Do not shun me…./ my protector come to your/me, strange angel." We sang

"I am your angel of music, come to your angle of music." He sings and im almost to the top when I hear.

"ClARE, NO WAIT!" and I turn around to see eli on a white horse

"Eli." I say and he gets off his horse with a sword in his belt and he runs up the steps to me and pulls out his sword.

"This man this thing is not your father." He says and then the phantom jumps from the top of the building and starts to have a sword fight with eli.

And they go from the buliding to the graves below and I walk down the steps to see what will happen.

And I see that erik cuts elis arm and that eli got off the grave and pushed erik down and was about to stab him.

"NO ELI, not like this." I say

And eli looks at me and put his sword away and walks towards me and grabs my hand and we go towards the horse he gets on first then he pulls me up and we ride away, back to the opera house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clare's P.O.V

When we get there I take eli to Mrs. Bhandri to look at his wound and I went to the chapel so I could light a candle for my father and so I could have some quiet.

Elis P.O.V

I got the managers, holly j and Declan, Mrs. Bhandri and ali and the rest of the actors.

"We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face this could be the chance to ensnare out clever friend." I sang while walking down the hallway

"We're listening, go on." Mr. Baker and Mr. Smith sang

"we shall play his game perform his work, but remember we hold the ace for if miss Edward's sing he is certain to attend." I sang

"We are certain the doors are barred." Mr. Baker song

"We are certain the police are there." Mr. Smith sang

"we are certain they are armed." I sang

"The certain falls his reign will end!" we sang together

And I go look for clare as they go get the police for tonight's opera

Clare's P.O.V

When I turn around I see eli.

"Eli I'm frightened. Don't make me do this Please." I said with tears in my eyes

"You have to, don't worry the police will be there." He said

And I knew better then that I knew he could get past the police.

"Ok, let's go we don't want to be late." I say as we exit the chapel

Erik's P.O.V

I went to where the ropes that where holding the chandelier and tied it to the set.

After that I went to my lair and got into my costume and as I was getting on my mask I sang.

"Seal my fait tonight I hate to have to cute the fun short but the jokes wearing thin let the audience in Let my opera begin!" I sang as I grabbed a candle that was lite and put it in my replica

Clare's P.O.V

As I was on the side of the stage everyone went out that where supposed to I was waiting for my part.

Then the three guys came out.

They sang their parts and they went by the certain and Declan went in and I came out with a rose basket.

"no thoughts with in or thoughts of joy no dreams within our dreams of love." I sang

And then Declan came out and I was sitting and I was messing around with the roses when I heard Declan's voice.

"Master." He sang

"Masiriono." The guy sang

"go away for the trap it is set and waits for its prey." He sang

And the two guys got off the stage and that just left Declan and me

"you have come here in pursuit of your deepest wish in pursuit of that wish which now is silent, silent." He sang

When I looked back I saw it wasn't Declan but Erik, and he put a finger up to his mouth telling me not to say anything and I didn't

"I have brought you that are passions make a few submerge, in your mind you already surcome to me dropped all defenses completely surcome to me, now you are here with me no second thoughts you've decided, decided." He sang as he walked towards me and I got up and left my basket

"Past the point of no return no backward glances…our games of make believe are at an end, past all thought of if or when no use resisting abandon thought and let the dream descend." He sang and when behind me and softly puts his hand around my neck not trying to choke me

"what raging fire shall flood the soul what rich desire unlocks its door what sweet seduction lies before us past the point of no return the final trush hold what warm unspoken secerets will we learn beyond the point of no return." He sang and his hands went from my neck to my hand, and he backs away and lets my hand go and he looks at me

"you have brought me to, to that moments words run dry to that moment when speck disappears and turns to silence, silence." I sang and I looked up at eli and I somehow knew that erik looked at eli to

And I looked back at erik

"I have come here hardly knowing the reason why in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent now I am here with you not second thoughts I've decided." I sang as I looked at erik and started to walk towards the stairs on the stage that lead to a bridge at the top and so diderik

"Past the point of no return no going back now our passion play has now at last begun pat the thought of right or wrong." I sang as I walked up the stairs and erik was walking up the stairs to

"one final question how long should we two wait before we're one." I sang and paused my walking and continued and so did erik

"when will the blood begin to race a sleeping bud begin to bloom when will the flame last consume us." I sang as we reached the top and erik flung his cape off and we started to walk to towards each other

"past the point of no return the final threshold the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn we've past the point of no return." We sang together and he spun me around and now hes holding me and has his hands on mine and my eyes are closed

"say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude." He sang

"say you want me here beside you." And I open my eyes and I turn to face him

"Anywhere you go let me go too, Clare that's all I ask of-." He sang as I toke his mask off

And the side of his face only looks like a burn scare with blisters and I hear people screaming in horror.

Erik grabs me up to him and pulls out a knive and cuts a rope and the chandelier starts to move, then erik stomps on the floor to the brige and it opens like a trap door and we go through the fake fire place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clares P.O.V

He was dragging me down the stairs and hallway.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair down we blunch towards the prison of my mind down that path into dark as deep as hell!" he sang I grabbed the wall but he yanked on me and we kept walking.

"Why do you ask was I bound and chained to this cooled dismal place. Not for any moral sin but the wickedness of my deformed face!"

He sang and when we got there he picked me up and put me down by the replica of me

"Bound and doubt by everyone, make more hatred everywhere no kind words from anyone no compassion anywhere, Clare." He sang

"Why." He asked

And he told me to get in the wedding dress and he left the room

Elis P.O.V

After clare disappeared I went to Mrs. Bhandri

"Where did he take her?" I asked as we were walking down the hallway and she grabbed a candle.

"I'll show you but remember to keep your hand to the level of your eyes." She said as she led me to a really long stair case and we went down a little.

"This is as far as I can go, eli." She said

"Thank you." I said

And I continued to walk while taking my jacket and other stuff off till I fell through a trap door.

I landed in water and this thing was coming down so I went under water to look for something to stop it.

Then when I found it I had to go up for air and I saw it was almost to the water then I went down and I tried to turn it but it wouldn't turn.

Then I went up for air again this time it was on the water so I went back down and with al my might I got it to turn and it started to go up by itself and I went to the stairs and I start to catch my breath

Clares P.O.V

When I came out I was in the dress and he was looking at the ring

"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?" I asked as I sang and walked down the steps

"Am I now to be prey for you lust of flesh?" I sang and he looked at me and started to walk towards me

"that fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh." He sang as he walked to me and looked sad

"This face, the infection which poisons our love. This face the yearned a mothers fear and loathing." He sang as he went and got the veil to dress

"A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing, pity comes to late! Turn around and face your fate, an entirety of this, before your eyes." He sang and put the veil on my head and gave me the ring and I toke off the veil slowly and walked to the covered up mirror and uncovered it

"this haunted face holds no horror for me now, its in your soul the true distortion lies." I sang and he looked over to the gate

"Wait I think my dear, we have a guest." He sang and I looked over to the gate

"Eli!" I said

"sir this is indeed is an unparalleled delight, I had rather hoped you would come and now this truly makes my night." He sang as he came down the stairs and out his arm around me

"Let me go." I say

"Free her! Do what you like only free her, have you no pity!" eli sang on the other side of the gate

"Your lover makes a passionate plea." Erik sung and out his arm down from around me

"Please eli its useless." I sang

"I love her, does that mean nothing I love her show some compassion." Eli sang

And Erik turned around mad

"The world showed no compassion to me!" he shouted

"Clara….Clara let me see her." He sang

"Be my guest sir." Erik sang And he walked over to what looks like a lever a pulled it

"Monsieur I bid you welcome did you think that I would harm her." He sang as he walked in to the water almost to eli

"Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours." Erik sung as the gate went down eli turned his head and erik reached for something in the water and got it around elis neck

"Oder your fine horses now, raise your hand to the level of your eyes." He sang as he pinned eli to the gate and tied him there

"Nothing can save you now, except perhaps clare," he sang and let go of eli and walks towards me

"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love refuse me and you send your lover to his death, this is the choice this is the point of no return!" he sang

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fait grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" I sang with tears in my eyes and smiles at me

Erik gets out of the water and gets another long rope

"Clara, forgive me please forgive me I did it all for you and all for nothing," he sang

"Farwell my fallen idol and false." I sang and erik started to go in the water

"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!" he sang and started to walk to eli

"Friend, we had such hopes now all hopes are shattered." I sang

"Past all hope of cries or help for help no point in fighting for ethier way you chose you cannot win."

"Say you love him and my life is over, either way you chose he has to win." They sang at the same time as erik put the rope around elis neck then he pulled the end through the gate

"So do you end you days with me or do you send him to his grave?" he asked me as he sang

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" eli sang which caused erik to pull on the rope

"Past the point of no return the final threshold, his life is now the prize which you must earn." Erik sang

"Angle of music, who deserved this? When will you see? Reason?" I sang

"Clara, say no don't throw your life away for my sake, I fought so hard to free you." Eli sang

"You passed the point of no return." Erik sang while looking at me

"Angel of music, you deceived me." I sang while looking at him

"I gave you my mind blindly." I say

"You try my patience Now make your chose." He said as he pulled on the rope

"Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known?" I sang while walking in the water to erik

"God give me the courage to show you, you are not alone!" I sang when I got to him and I put the ring on my ring finger and I did the one thing I could.

I kissed him and when I did I felt a huge spark then I did with eli so I stopped to look at erik and I kissed him again.

When we stopped he had tears in his eyes

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this." He said while walking away from me

"Leave me alone, forget all you've seen go before they find you." He said while going up the steps and I ran to eli and got the rope off his neck

"Go now don't let them find you." He says and im almost done getting eli untied

"Take the boat swear to me never to tell the secret of the angel in hell." He says almost all the way to the top

"GO NOW GO NW AND LEAVE ME!" he shouts and enters the next room and I get eli untied

"Eli ill be back give me a few minutes." I say

"Ok but hurry." He says

I walk to the stairs and I go up the stairs and I see him infront of a music box

"Clara, I love you." He sings

And I walk up to him and he has a smile on his face, I was sad and I took off the ring and put it in his hand and I left the room and I get in the boat with eli and he starts to row away.

I look back to see him standing there at the top of the step and I realize that I love him deep down

Eriks P.O.V

And as she looks back I begin to sing

"You alone can make my song take flight, its over now the music of the night!" I saing as I walk down the steps and I grab a candle holder and go to the mirrors

I smash one by one then I get to the last one and I uncover it and I smash it till I can see the way to the outside and I drop the candle holder and I cover the mirror when I leave so they don't know where I went


End file.
